Three Directions: Book l: Innocent Demons 無邪気な悪魔
by Shiizumi Kitsune Risuma
Summary: Ever wondered what happened in the timeskip? Well, that is for Book lll. For now, be fine with Kakeruto, the mischievous, curious, Genjutsu-using side of Naruto some eighty or ninety years in the past. Don't get it? Well, skip this book until number 3 comes along, you'll be fine. No pairings.


Three Directions: Book |: Innocent Demons 無邪気な悪魔

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own the various and many self-made characters as well as the various Jutsu, Onijutsu, and other objects, quotes, things, and places that are not currently claimed by another._

_Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and the companies that have worked on bringing it to us._

_||Prologue: The Beginning of the Cycle: Path 1-_

_ I didn't know where I was, or what was going on, but that was okay. It was the same as all the other times. That old man would come in here, smile, speak to some other person with a mask on, and leave. The person with the mask on, Inu-san as others called him, would then fluff my hair- I like my hair. It is very soft and light, and keeps my head warm. He would then try to feed me that funny tasting soft food in a jar, and I would eat, smiling at him. Then I would go to sleep, and not wake up until a bit later, when I was given more food._

_ Today, though, I couldn't wake up. Not for a while, at least. While in the darkness, which was scary, but more lonely then menacing, I felt myself get split into three. I saw three of myself, but they were different. One me was a bit smaller and a bit thinner, but he had thicker whiskers and his hair became red. Then, I saw his ears change and move, before becoming a bit like the ears on Inu-san's mask, but furry. The last thing I saw of him, was a single puffy tail sprouting from his tail bone, and he disappeared into thin air._

_ The other me looked like me as well, but his hair became fine and solid white, and the whiskers disappeared, and were replaced by a funny looking tattoo on his face, that overlapped part of his eye, and most of his ear. It resembled a...butterfly I think, but very sharp and angular, and full of extra lines. He disappeared as well. Suddenly, I saw a reflection of myself, and saw that my own whiskers has disappeared, and that funny seal on my stomach disappeared too. Both of me had their eyes closed and _

_ Then I woke up._

_||With Path 1-_

_ I yawned, and snuggled into the heat source that was near me, faintly aware of the fact that there was others in the area. The heat source – a person I found out – gasped quietly and smiled. "He's awake."_

_ I didn't really want to be moved from the warm spot, but when I was held, I smiled and let the feeling embrace me. It felt so nice. I felt soft nailed fingers rub my head and push my ears slightly, and I leaned into the feeling, welcoming it with a happy thought. I briefly wondered where I was – a hospital room? - It was a nice polished dark brown with a few lights on tables, and, when I looked, there was a very small stuffed fox. There was two others in the room, one of which was watching me curiously, while the other was smiling softly, a hand on her own stomach._

_ I decided to finally open my eyes, and revealed the deep sparkling gold that I couldn't see, but knew was there. I grinned and clasped my hands together, slowly rocking back and forth to a distinct beat._

_ I felt happy._

_ The one who was watching me carefully spoke up, though I didn't understand it. "He seems very smart, like his father, and rather observant. He's a bit happy, curious, and – through Aura Reading – has an innate ability to cast copy-based and emotional illusions. He also possesses Fire and Lightning Element, but can successfully master Wind and Water."_

_ The woman holding me – my mother – smiled. She stroked my ears, which felt very nice, and said, softly, "Kakeruto – The Gold Fire."_

_ Kakeruto...I liked it. I giggled slightly, and soon fell back asleep, knowing I was in safe hands._

* * *

A/N: A note, so you don't get confused. This is the story of "Demon Naruto", who was thrown back several centuries, replacing the previously stillborn son of Kurama (Kyuubi) and Aikiko. This will have various skips and a few unexplained holes in it, that will be explained in Book lll. _S__as_ will be updated (hopefully) in August every Friday.


End file.
